Promptathon
by A Sainted Sinner
Summary: details inside
1. Chapter 1

Hola, readers!

So, I know I haven't updated anything in awhile and that's because a) work has been SUPER insane and b) I've had a bit of writer's block. I have SO many things started but nothing finished yet. SO, I send this out to you all – comment this story with a prompt or direct message me one and I will update this particular story with each filled prompt as a new chapter. If you have something REALLY SPECIFIC don't be afraid to give me details. If you just have a vague idea and you want me to run with it, feel free to do that too.

I'll leave this author's note up as the first chapter and if at any point in time, you think of another prompt, come back and leave me another message or review and I'll get your prompt out as quickly as I can!

Thanks for reading, guys!

Caitie aka A Sainted Sinner.


	2. Avid Reader Ashley's Prompt!

This one is for AvidReaderAshley! Sorry it's so short, but I promise, there will be more coming that you'll love! I just wanted to get this written while it was working in my brain! Hope you like it!

Victoria's Secret Anon - yours is next! I'm working on the other two anon prompts, but since they were pretty vague, I'm trying to decide which route to go with those!

* * *

Anyone who knows four year old Lennon Abigail Oliver knows that she is a very protective big sister. They also know that she doesn't like it when her six month old baby sister Harper Lucy is upset or isn't getting what she wants. Lennon is the protector and Harper is her protectee.

Which is why it shouldn't have been a surprise to either parent that their four year old would react the way she did when Harper had to get her six month shots. Why Jade and Beck thought it would be a good idea to take the girls together, Harper for her six month appointment and Lennon for her four year appointment, but it was a mistake that wouldn't be made again.

Both girls had passed their well visits with flying colors. Lennon was still on the tiny side for her age, but the doctor had assured both Beck and Jade that some of the kids had to be in the lower percentiles just like there were some kids who topped the chart. Lennon was bright, happy, and incredibly talkative so the doctor assured them that nothing was wrong. Harper was in the middle of all her percentiles and had recently learned how to roll over and sit up, so she too got high marks.

The problems came when the nurse came in to give Harper a two-shot series of injections. Lennon hadn't needed any, and wouldn't need any until her fifth year appointment, so Harper was the unlucky Oliver child. Beck had gotten her pacifier and her lovie ready. Her lovie was a pink dog head attached to a soft blanket and the infant took it everywhere with her and wouldn't sleep unless she had it. He held onto them, knowing that she would want them as soon as her injections were over.

Jade held the baby, clad only in her diaper, while Lennon sat on the exam table beside them. Jade stood up, holding Harper against her chest so that the nurse could get at her chubby little thighs. Jade looked at Beck over the top of Harper's head, holding her breath. She knew that the screaming was about to begin and she was so worried, as was Beck, about being prepared to make sure that they could comfort Harper that neither of them thought to warn Lennon of what was to come.

The nurse did the first shot and poor Harper went dead still, her eyes wide. Just as she was trying to figure out what was happening, the nurse gave her the second shot and she immediately began to scream unhappily. Lennon's eyes went wide when she saw her sister screaming and she pointed an accusing finger at the nurse "You made my sister cry!" she accused as Beck moved over to give Harper both the pacifier and the plush dog lovie.

"She's okay, honey. She's just a little upset because it scared her," the nurse tried to soothe Lennon. "NO! You hurt my sister!" Lennon shouted, her little hands slapping at the nurses hand before her teeth sank into the nurses hand. The nurse let out a shout and Beck's eyes widened comically. "Lennon Abigail!" he gasped out her name, completely shocked at his daughter's behavior.

Lennon glared at him, standing up on the table as she leaned over her mother's shoulder, patting her sister's back and rubbing her head. "She made Harper cry! You no make my sister cry!" she exclaimed before she kissed Harper's cheek, trying to soothe her. "It's okay, beebee. It's okay. Lenny's here. Yous okay," she cooed. After a few moments, Harper calmed down, leaning into her sister's touch. Jade grinned, shifting to wrap her arm around Lennon's shoulders, pulling her closer as she held both of her girls.

While Jade and Lennon were soothing Harper, Beck was profusely apologizing to the nurse, who was surprisingly easy going about the whole thing. The nurse just chuckled and told him that she had had worse and that it was rather cute how protective Lennon was of her baby sister. Jade shot Lennon one of her patented "mommy looks" and Lennon looked over at the nurse, giving her a sheepish smile. "I sowwy for biting you," she said before her face set into a hard glare. "But you no hurt my sister!"

Beck just groaned as Jade started to laugh and took Harper from his wife to dress her and get her ready to go home. With the baby cradled in his arms, already drifting off to sleep after her exhausting ordeal, Jade carried Lennon out of the room. She kissed Lennon's cheek, rubbing her back easily. "You're my favorite tiny little human, you know that?" she whispered to her oldest daughter, squeezing her tightly. "And you're the best big sister ever."

Lennon giggled, snuggling closer. "I love my beebee. Nobody hurt her," she said with a firm tone that had her mother laughing as Beck followed then with Harper and the diaper bag, shaking his head easily, a smile playing on his lips. He looked down at Harper, leaning his head down to kiss her cheek. "You're the luckiest tiny little human alive to have a sister like that," he told her as the Oliver family left the medical building.


	3. An Apology

So sorry I've been slacking on this guys! I've had some mental health issues going on lately and now that the meds are kicking in and starting to work, I'm starting to feel like myself again! The doc has taken me out of work until the end of August so this gives me LOTS of time to write! Expect to see some stuff soon!

Xoxo

Caitie


End file.
